The present invention relates to a watering system, and more particularly to an automatic, continuously operational, gravity-actuated water system.
In addition, the present invention relates to a method of watering objects.
In the prior art, it is known to water flower pots, garden urns, ground plants, and the like by manual means requiring an operator. Whenever one decides that the time is appropriate, one obtains a quantity of water and waters the plant. It is apparent that such watering is disadvantageous, because it generally occurs at infrequent time intervals. There is no provision in the prior art for accurately metering the water flow, and the prior art watering techniques which do not require one's active participation have not been found to be satisfactory. It will be appreciated that if one is absent and cannot personally water the plants, that the plants will soon die, especially when one is absent for prolonged periods of time.